


Yuri's Story

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  


A young brunette was walking home, violin case in hand. It was late, as usual when she got done, having lessons for hours after school was over. 

She was a few blocks from her house when she heard growling behind her. A dark large wolf was approaching her. She started running but it lunged at her, grabbing onto her arm viciously. She let out a scream, trying to kick the wolf off of her.

She managed to kick it in the nose making it momentarily back off but then it went after her again. 

When she was coated in blood and lying limp on the ground, the wolf finally left.

A man skidded to a halt nearby, cursing as he saw her. He knelt, gingerly feeling for a pulse. He paused when he felt a weak beat under his fingers, then carefully lifted and carried her away.

The young woman woke, slowly blinking her eyes open. She shot up though, once she remembered what happened. Pain coursed through her as she looked around in panic.

“Take it easy. You’re safe. How do you feel?” A quiet voice asked.

She frowned as she assessed herself, “I hurt. Who are you?”

“Kimito Toya.” He stepped out of the shadows and smiled reassuringly at her. “I found you.”

She nodded slowly, “Thanks, I guess. I’m Yuri Fujiwara.”

He held out a bottle of water. “Nice to meet you. I’m sure you want to go home now.”

She winced, “I probably should.. I’m going to be in so much trouble,” she sighed.

“Why?” He looked at her.

“For not being home on time.”

“You’re a little old for a curfew, aren’t you?”

“My parents are..strict.”

He frowned. “Do you want a ride?”

“If it’s not a problem.”

He smiled again. “It’s not. Come on.” He turned and headed for the door. 

Yuri followed quietly.

He opened the car door for her, then climbed behind the wheel. “I’m guessing you live near where I found you?”

“Just a few blocks further.”

He nodded, his eyes watching the road warily. He followed her directions, pulling up in front of the house.

The door opened and a man exited the house, looking at Yuri and beginning to yell at her before she even stepped foot out of the car.

She sighed and looked at Kimito, “Thank you.” Then she got out of the car and tried to explain to her father why she hadn’t been home.

Kimito watched for a moment, silently wishing her luck before driving away.

When Yuri finally got to her room, she began pacing, though it was slow due to her pain. She held her head tightly for a moment, trying to calm herself down. Soon, though, she felt strange. After a few moments, she looked up at the mirror and found a gold wolf staring back at her. She tilted her head and found the wolf did too. She backed up in shock, her breathing rapid. 

Soon, she was pulled from her panic by knocks on the door. “I don’t hear playing in there!”

She moved, noticing she was now back in her human form. She opened the door and raced past her father and out of the house.

She didn’t know where she was going, she just needed space for a bit. She ended up finding a small park and sat on the swing.

A pair of dark eyes watched her from the treeline. 

A moment later, Kimito emerged and approached her. “Couldn’t take the heat?” 

She sighed and just shook her head.

He seated himself on another swing. “Sorry.”

“For what?”

“You looked really unhappy.”

She shrugged, “I’m used to it.”

“Maybe so. Still think he needs to chill.”

“It’s always like that.. Everything is so strict there, all because I’m not my sister,” she sighed.

He winced. “One of  _ those _ sets of parents, huh?”

“She was always the favorite, but I never cared. Until she died.. then suddenly I had to fill her place. I’m never good enough for them.”

“Sorry for your loss. But you need to make them realize you’re not her.” He idly pushed himself back and forth. “Take it from me. They’ll end up losing you too eventually when you get fed up. They don’t want that.”

“They don’t care about me. They care about Hina.”

“Why do you stay then?” He watched her intently.

“I don’t know anything else. I have nowhere to go unless I move on campus.”

He dropped his eyes, staring at the sand under his feet. 

A few moments later, a shrill howl echoed in the air.

He visibly tensed, his hands clenching around the swing chains.

Yuri looked around carefully, keeping an eye out for a wolf. 

“You need to go home. Now.” Kimito’s voice was cold.

She frowned but nodded, standing and beginning to walk toward her house.

Moments later, something soft knocked her to the ground.

She looked around in confusion, trying to scramble away.

A white wolf stood above her, growling as a darker one stepped out of the treeline.

The darker one opened it’s muzzle and howled.

The white’s hackles rose and it’s knees bent, preparing to lunge forward.

Yuri moved back, trying to escape them. She started feeling strange again and she looked down, finding paws instead of feet. She made a panicked noise, backing up further and hiding in some bushes.

The dark one lunged first, jaws snapping around one of the white’s legs and tossing it aside. It started to advance on her, but the white one snarled and leapt on it’s back.

The white one started biting, the black screeching in pain before bucking it off. It went flying, hitting a tree with an audible snap.

The black one howled, stalking toward her stunned protector. It locked it’s muzzle on the white’s throat, the other wolf stiffening in agony.

Yuri watched for a moment before deciding to attack. She bit into the black wolf hard, growling as she did.

The black wolf released the white one, snapping it’s teeth at her with a snarl.

She didn’t let go, fighting the pain from her injuries.

The black one finally freed itself, blood staining it’s fur in a steady stream. With a glare, it fled.

Yuri went over to the white one, gently nudging it with a paw.

It whimpered, then turned human. Blood spattered the clothes, Kimito’s face pale and pained.

She tried to help but couldn’t figure out how to turn back into her human form. She managed to get him onto her back and began running toward his house.

“Calm.. down. Go home.” He slid off and stood unsteadily.

She let out a small growl but turned and started toward her house. 

He attempted to walk, but crumpled after a few steps and lay still.

She heard him and shook her head as she looked back. She got him onto her again and took him home.

He didn’t respond when they arrived.

She gently laid him down at the steps and tried to push the door. She sighed and realized she probably needed a key but without hands she couldn’t help. She just sat down and kept an eye on him for a long while. 

Finally, his eyes fluttered open. He woozily sat up, looking at her worriedly. “You need to leave town.”

She opened her mouth, just a small angry bark coming out. 

His lips curled up slightly. “Taga is not going to stop until he kills you. I’ve sworn to not allow that.”

She wondered,  _ “Who is that?” _

He scowled. “All you need to know is he  _ will _ kill you if he shows up again. You have to leave town for a little while.”

She sighed,  _ “I don’t know where to go..” _

“Give me some time. Get inside.” He unlocked the door, his movements slow.

_ “Also.. what’s going on and why am I a dog?”  _ She chuckled a little. 

“You’re a  _ wolf, _ thank you very much.” His tone was annoyed.

She looked down and quietly just said,  _ “Sorry..”  _ She watched him enter the house,  _ “I don’t want to be a bother. I’ll figure something out.”  _ She turned to start back down the stairs.

He grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and unceremoniously dropped her on the sofa. “I  _ said _ get inside.”

She just stayed quiet, her eyes watching him.

He dug in a cabinet, pulling out a small bottle. “Open.”

She internally sighed but did as instructed.

He poured the contents down her throat. “That should revert you.” He pulled out a first aid kit and hissed as he began cleaning his wounds.

After a few moments she reverted. She got up and silently began helping him.

“You don’t have to do this.” He said quietly, sighing as he pulled a gun from the waistband of his pants and put it on the counter.

“Just trying to help..”

“I should have stopped him before he attacked you. This is my fault.” Kimito brushed his bangs back as he wrapped one wrist with gauze.

“I don’t see how.”

“You wouldn’t have been bit. Been cursed. You’d be home right now, as shitty as that life might be, it's better than this one.”

“I don’t blame you though. And my whole life is a curse, I’m used to it.”

“It is my responsibility! I failed…” He sat down with a muffled curse, his eyes blinking rapidly.

“Just rest for now and don’t worry about that. I don’t blame you, no matter what the reason,” she said softly as she made sure all his wounds were wrapped.

“Can’t...Have to find him..”

“Just relax. I’ll worry about that.”

He tried to keep his eyes open. “I can’t..if he comes back..” He hissed in pain as he reached for the gun and tried to push himself up.

“I’ll manage.”

Suddenly he collapsed into her arms, his head resting on her shoulder.

She sighed and got him laid on the sofa. She stood there to make sure he was going to be alright before heading toward the door.

“Don’t..go” His voice was plaintive.

She looked at him a moment before sitting down quietly.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that. It’s just been a long time since I had human contact for any length of time.” He cracked his eyes open and sighed. “You don’t have to stay. If you stay inside for a few days, I’ll get this taken care of and you won’t ever have to see me again. I’ll drop the cure off when I get it.”

“I just don’t want to bother you,” she admitted. 

“It’s the other way around.” He sighed again. “I should be used to being alone.”

“No one really wants to be alone though.” She looked thoughtful for a moment before looking back down, “I’m just used to staying out of the way.. If I’m out of my room too much I tend to bother my parents..”

“Their loss.” He gave her a small smile. “I’d be sad if you hid that face all the time.”

She blushed slightly in response. She then asked, “So.. I’m a wolf because I got bit by one?”

“Yeah unfortunately. It’s a virus. Good news, there  _ is _ a cure. I’ll get it as soon as I heal a little. You’ll be fine.” He took a shaky breath. “Are the painkillers still in there or did I run out?”

She got up and grabbed him a couple and a water before sitting back down. “And what if I want to be a wolf?”

“Why would you?”

She shrugged slightly before looking thoughtful again. “I guess part of it is I’ve never had or been anything my sister hadn’t. She wasn’t a wolf, so that’s new.” She sighed. “I don’t know..”

“You want to feel special.” He watched her quietly. “I understand. If you really want to be, I think I can find someone to help you learn everything.”

She looked down, “I’m just so used to doing everything my parents want.. I’ve never really thought about what I want before.”

He chuckled. “Yep. Definitely have someone in mind.”

“Who?”

“I have.. I guess you could call her a friend. She’s a wolf, and I joke she became her own spirit animal.” He pulled out a phone, typing quickly. “There. She should show up in the morning. Just answer the door before your parents do.”

Yuri nodded. 

He gave her a fleeting smile. “Wish I could know you better.”

“Why can’t you?”

“Because I have to take Taga out. And more than likely, he’ll do the same to me.”

“I’ll take him out.”

“NO! I won’t allow him to kill you too.”

“But if I take him down, what’s it matter?”

“You..deserve to..live..” He passed out.

She sat there silently watching him for a while. 

His hands twitched, his forehead furrowing as he slept.

She sighed and got up, writing him a small note before heading out the door.

  
  


There was a knock on her bedroom window the next morning.

She got up and looked outside.

A woman with dark hair interspersed with neon extensions wiggled her fingers with a grin. She wore a leather pantsuit with a tastefully ripped t-shirt which showed off several tattoos on her chest and upper arms.

Yuri grabbed her bag before heading out the door.

The woman surveyed her as she straddled a jet black motorcycle. “Mito wasn’t joking. You  _ do _ look like a high school waifu.”

Yuri turned red. 

The woman laughed. “Don’t worry. When I’m done, your stick in the ass parents won’t recognize you.”

She chuckled slightly, “Nice to meet you.”

“Fuck. My manners have really deteriorated. I’m Davie.”

“I’m Yuri.. but you probably know that already..”

Davie tossed her a helmet. “Let’s go.”

She took a minute to get the helmet on before climbing on the back.

Davie headed into the punk side of town, parking in front of a graffitied storefront. Loud music blared from the open door and she greeted several lounging men and women.

Yuri followed her, looking around in amazement.

“Ro! Makeover for her stat!” Davie addressed a tall skinny woman who chuckled.

“My pleasure. Come on honey, let’s meet your wild side.”

Yuri gave her a quiet smile and nod.

Ro pulled her into the clothing area, pulling things off the rack. “Dressing rooms are right here.” She pointed forward. “Whatever you want to try on.”

Yuri looked through the clothes before going into the dressing room. She came out with a green shimmery shirt with black leather pants.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Davie clapped her hands enthusiastically.

Yuri grinned before trying on another top. It was gold with silver points on it.

“Definite club wear. Keep away the touchy feely jerks.”

She chuckled before trying on a final outfit. 

“A very good start.” Davie tossed some lingerie and assorted undergarments into a backpack, then dropped it into her arms. “Now let’s see.. Hair, makeup or tattoos?”

Yuri’s eyes lit up. “I’ve never had a chance to do anything like this before..”

“So all of the above.” Davie laughed, leading her upstairs into a salon and tattoo parlor. “Pick your poison.”

Yuri looked around. “How about short hair? Or fun colors?”

“Anything you want. If you want to go bald, I’ll do it.”

“Maybe some pink or purple? And shorter but not too short..” she looked thoughtful.

“Sit down.”

Yuri did as instructed, giving a final look in the mirror before her makeover started.

Two hours later, Davie stepped back. “You like?”

She stared at herself in the mirror. “It’s wonderful.. I’m going to get killed when I get home though,” she gave a small smile.

“Do you  _ want _ to go back?”

“Not really..”

Davie grinned wickedly. “Okay, roomie.”

Yuri’s eyes widened, “Really?”

“Yeah. Me and Ro’s third just moved in with her boyfriend. So we have an empty room.”

She nodded, “This is crazy.. but fun. Thank you. You’ve been so nice. I’ll try to be a good roommate.”

Davie waved a hand. “ _ Life _ is crazy. And don’t mention it. I hav _ e  _ only one rule.” Her eyes twinkled.

“Okay?”

“No hoarding drugs, alcohol or good movies. We share everything but boyfriends...usually.”

She chuckled, “Alright.”

“What now? Under the needle?”

Yuri took a deep breath, “What should I get? I’ve never thought of this before..”

“What speaks to you?” Davie led her over to the wall art.

She looked around for a while before picking a tattoo of some flowers.

“Nice choice.” Davie sat her down and got to work.

When it was done, Yuri stared at it in awe.

Her companion laughed as a tall young man came in. She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her.

Yuri smiled as she watched them then glanced at her phone, dozens of calls and texts from her parents appearing on the screen. She rolled her eyes and shoved the phone back in her pocket.

“I know _ that _ look.” The man laughed as he parted from Davie. “The nagging devil parents..”

Yuri chuckled slightly, “Yeah.”

“Don’t worry. Davie will save you.” The man grinned as Davie rolled her eyes.

“I’m Yuri. Nice to meet you.”

“Kai the incorrigible.” Davie ruffled his hair.

“Her fault.” He ducked as she tried to smack him.

“Don’t listen to him. He’s the one who led me down this road of depravity.”

“You know you love it.” Kai teased as he wrapped his arms around Davie again.

Yuri smiled silently.

“My parents wanted me to be a nun.” Davie pecked Kai’s cheek.

“My parents just want me to be my sister,” Yuri sighed.

“Too bad for them.” Davie gave her a smile as Kai rummaged through the nearby fridge.

“Hey, do you have any Orylac left?”

Davie’s eyes darkened. 

“What’s that?” Yuri wondered aloud.

“Strong narcotic painkiller for us.” Davie moved to the fridge, withdrawing a purple liquid filled vial. “Mito out  _ again _ ?”

She frowned but stayed quiet.

Kai reddened. “Had another visit from Taga late last night. Had to patch him up when I arrived.”

“Will he be alright?”

“If he gets some breathing room to heal. If not..” Kai grimaced.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“He won’t admit it, but he couldn’t stop asking about you.”

Davie rolled her eyes. “He’s  _ such _ an idiot.”

“Really?”

“Think you got under his skin.” Kai grinned.

She turned slightly red.

Davie started laughing. “You still look like a waifu.”

She reddened further but laughed slightly.

“I gave her to you to rescue,  _ not  _ make die of embarrassment.” The subject of their discussion stood in the doorway looking annoyed.

Yuri gave him a small smile.

“You look happier.” He chuckled. “Did your parents have matching coronaries yet?”

“I haven’t seen them,” she laughed.

“Maybe I should record the fireworks?” He teased.

She smiled, “Hopefully I won’t be seeing them for a long while.”

Davie growled under her breath as she stalked forward. “Sit down before you fall down.”

Kimito raised an eyebrow. “I’m fine.”

The punk wolf didn’t answer, merely slamming a fist into the other’s side and smiling smugly as he hissed and almost collapsed.

Yuri frowned as she watched quietly. 

“You’re  _ such _ a bitch.” Kimito gritted his teeth as Davie dragged him to a chair. She expertly injected him with a small amount of Orylac, sighing as his eyes closed.

“Will he be okay?” Yuri asked quietly.

“Give him an hour. He’ll be mobile. Okay.. is a different story altogether.”

“Taga is being more aggressive.” Kai began to pace. 

“He’s always been that way. Even before he turned. But we’ll stop him. It’s our duty.” Davie brushed a hand through Kimito’s hair with a sigh.

Yuri had a lot of questions about Taga and who he was, but wasn’t sure it was the right time to ask them. She watched Kimito, wishing she could find a way to help him.

“Your parents home right now?” Davie nudged her.

Yuri glanced at the time, “I think they’re at work.”

“Let’s go get your stuff then. That way you’ll be free without a fight.”

She nodded and stood. “Alright.”

“Keep him here, Kai. Don’t care if you chain his ass in the cage, you keep him out of Taga’s crosshairs until I get back.” Davie kissed her boyfriend, then grabbed Yuri’s hand.

Yuri followed silently for a few moments before her curiosity got the better of her, “So.. who exactly is Taga?”

“Now? A madman.” Davie sighed. “Once, he was a loving, caring person. And my younger brother.”

Yuri nodded slowly, “So why is he like this now?”

“He always had a mean streak, though it wasn’t always visible. When he was turned, he decided he was superior to everyone and he had the power of life and death.”

She sighed, “That must be hard for you.”

Davie shrugged. “Harder for Mito. They used to be inseparable.”

She nodded again, unsure what to ask next.

“Go ahead. Your questions don’t bother me.” The wolf shot her a smile.

“Were you all turned around the same time?”

“No. Taga was turned first. We hid him, then covered for his actions for several years. Then he repaid it by attempting to kill us.” Her eyes were distant. “We tried so hard to make him see how wrong he was. But he was unreachable, maddened with bloodlust. We never stood a chance.”

“Is Kai a wolf too?”

She grinned. “No. He’s a dragon.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow, “Cool.”

“Right? He’s amazing.” Davie laughed. “He was so nervous when we first met. Imagine that? A winged, fire breathing man afraid of a furry.”

Yuri chuckled in response. “And what is Ro?”

“A hawk. Which is the same way she dates. Zeros in on some unsuspecting boy, has her way and then leaves him heartbroken. She’s an animal.” The wolf’s eyes twinkled.

Yuri smiled before sighing, “Are you sure I’ll fit in with you guys?”

Davie crossed her arms. “Gonna stop you right there. You’re one of us. Family. Everything that goes along with that, you’ve got. You’re not alone and you are liked for  _ you _ . Not what you should be, but exactly what you are  _ right now _ .”

“But you barely know me. Hell, I barely know who I am..”

“Don’t care. I even venture to guess I’d like you even if you hadn’t been turned. I always wanted a younger sister. Can’t makeover two idiot boys.”

Yuri had tears in her eyes, “Thank you.”

“Hey now, you’re going to ruin the makeup.” Davie embraced her. “Let’s get your life started.”

Yuri nodded and wiped at her eyes. 

When they got to the house, she snuck in to make sure no one was home before going to her room. She threw a little bit of clothes into a bag and looked around. She didn’t have a lot of possessions to grab. Her eyes landed on her violin and she sighed, unsure if she should take it. It had been forced on her, but she did enjoy the music. She finally decided to grab it just in case and headed back out of the house.

Davie grinned. “You play?”

Yuri nodded with a small smile.

“I bet you’re wonderful. But no one will force anything you don’t want.” She waited for her to climb on the cycle, then headed off.

They arrived at a massive compound, the woman typing in a code to unlock the surrounding gate. She parked in front of a large house, then climbed off and grinned at Yuri. “Welcome home.”

Yuri looked at it with wide eyes, “It’s so big.”

“Perks of inheritance from rich parents.” Davie grabbed Yuri’s bag. “Come on.”

Yuri grabbed her violin and followed.

Davie led her to a double set of doors. “If you don’t like the decor, we can go shopping.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Davie beamed and threw the doors open.

Yuri looked around with wide eyes, “This.. is mine?”

“Yep. All yours, roomie.”

She entered slowly, “It’s wonderful.”

“You really like it?”

She nodded quickly.

“Don’t pretend, okay. If you don’t like something, speak up. Don’t be like Mito.”

“Thank you.. for everything. I can’t believe this is all really happening..”

Davie smiled softly. “I’m sure what happened was frightening. But you have us now.”

Yuri gave a nod before setting her stuff down. 

“Well, I don’t think you need a tour right now. And we’ll stock the kitchenette later.” She answered her phone, rolling her eyes. “Give him a Halobuc. We’ll be back in thirty.”

When Davie was done on the phone, Yuri asked, “Kimito causing trouble?”

“Insisting on trying to leave to find Taga. I swear, for being the oldest, he is the dumbest.”

Yuri chuckled.

“You want to stay or gang up with me?”

“I’ll go with,” she decided.

“Come on then.” Davie led her towards the front door. “I’ll get keys made and get you the code to the gate. Do you drive or ride?”

“I learned how to drive but normally I just walked everywhere..”

“Another thing on the list then.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow.

“Can’t live with just your feet, girl.” Davie straddled the cycle.

Yuri nodded slowly for a moment before climbing on behind her.

A half hour later, they pulled up to the shop to see a woozy Kimito struggling with Kai.

“Move, dammit!”

Yuri raised an eyebrow as she watched.

“You are a first class baka, you know that?” Davie growled as she swung her leg over to stand. “You’re all torn up and you want to go fight  _ again _ .”

“Fuck off, Davina. You know what will happen if I don’t.” Kimito tried to glare.

“You don’t look like you can even stay upright for long,” Yuri assessed. “You probably should rest a bit more.”

“If everyone would quit drugging me, I’d be fine.” Kimito blinked at her.

“We should let him go. He can feed his damned death wish.” Kai was exhaling smoke, his eyes glowing angrily.

Yuri watched for a few moments sighing as she did. She looked at Kimito, “Why don’t you want to rest?”

“If he kills someone else…” Kimito clenched his jaw.

“Goddammit, K!” Kai struggled to remain calm. “You are  _ NOT _ responsible for Taga. He made his own choices. You have to stop..I won’t lose anyone else.”

The wolf looked up in surprise at the anguished words. “It’s my fault..”

Kai hissed and let go of him, throwing up his hands and disappearing into the shop.

“Just rest a bit longer, then if you really want to go after him, I’ll go with and try to help,” Yuri offered.

“NO!” His dark eyes glittered at her. “I won’t let him kill you.”

“I just want to help..” she trailed off.

Davie marched over and slapped him hard. “Trag, stop being an ass.” She continued past him as he rubbed his face with a look of surprise.

“Are you okay?”

“Feel a bit bullied right now.” The words were rueful. “She’s always been bossy.”

“They just care about you.”

“She shouldn’t. And he’s just possessive.”

“You don’t get to tell people who or what they should care about. So if she cares about you, just accept it.”

“It’s  _ my  _ fault she is a wolf. Because I didn’t stop Taga at the start.. I stole her life.”

“First off, she seems really happy with her life. Secondly, it wasn’t your responsibility to stop him, it’s his fault he’s an ass.”

His jaw dropped open, his eyes wide.

She sighed, “But who am I to tell you what you should do? If you really insist on going out injured, that’s your own choice. But it’s also my choice to help.”

After a minute, he chuckled and approached her. He dipped his head, gently pressing his lips to hers.

Her eyes widened in surprise before she slowly kissed back.

He grinned softly as they parted. “That was even better than I imagined.”

She blushed in response, unsure what to say.

He laughed quietly, then winced as spots of red began to spread on his shirt.

“Let’s get you inside and rebandaged,” she said softly.

He took a deep breath and nodded.

She put her hand on his arm gently before going inside.

He shakily moved to a chair, his eyes squeezed almost shut. The spots were increasing in size and his breathing was rapid.

She found a first aid kit and carefully began taking care of him and cleaning him up. 

He growled softly, gingerly pulling his shirt off. A mass of bandages covered his torso, several of them heavy with blood. “I was distracted and Taga got me..”

She nodded and removed the used bandages. She looked him over for a moment before deciding where to focus the majority of the new bandages. She wiped off the blood then placed the new ones on gently.

He looked at her through heavy eyes. “I. I need to go. Finish this before I die..”

“You need to rest.”

He was too exhausted to argue, his eyes fluttering closed.

She sat down and watched him silently. After a while, she dozed off, all the excitement of the day wearing her out.

A few hours later, she was shaken gently.

Her eyes opened quickly. 

“Hungry?” Davie gave her a smile. “We got takeout.”

She nodded and looked around a moment.

“He’s still asleep.” Davie ran a hand through Kimito’s hair softly. Her eyes were worried.

“At least it’s giving him some time to heal.”

“Yeah. Terrified I’m going to lose him though. He feels so guilty.. Thinks sacrificing himself will atone for his mistakes.”

Yuri winced, “Hopefully you’ll get through to him before that.”

The woman chuckled humorlessly. “Not likely. Come on.” She headed for the other room.

Yuri followed quietly, getting a small plate of food.

Kai and Ro were yelling at each other as they battled on a big screen in some kind of battle royale game. Davie perched herself on the sofa arm, offering commentary.

Yuri smiled as she watched them. She washed her plate when she was done and sat back down.

“Rejoice! The King has arrived!” A redhead entered the shop with a smug grin.

Kai threw a pillow at him. “More like scream and flee, you imperious jackass.”

The new arrival caught it and pouted. “You’re breaking my heart.”

“Can’t break what you don’t have.” Davie laughed.

Yuri watched quietly, assessing the newcomer.

He raised an eyebrow as he caught her eye.

“Saka, meet Yuri. Yuri, meet our resident pompous blowhard Saka.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. Where’s idiot?”

Yuri raised an eyebrow.

“In back. Got himself ripped nearly to shreds.  _ Again _ .” Davie sighed.

Saka growled, then disappeared. Seconds later, he was back and angry. “He ditched us.”

Yuri sighed and shook her head.

“I’m going to skin him.” Davie growled.

Yuri chuckled slightly.

“I’ll find him.” Saka headed for the door.

“Mind if I come along?” Yuri asked quietly.

“You can hold him down while I kick his ass.”

She smirked and got up to follow him.

An hour later, they were empty handed still. He stopped in frustration, then stiffened and sniffed the air. “Do you smell that? The blood?”

She took a deep breath before nodding. “It’s close.”

He started running. Suddenly he froze, grunting as she ran into him.

She looked around and froze as she spotted a figure on the ground.

Kimito lay completely motionless in a huge puddle of blood.

Yuri rushed to his side, quickly checking for a pulse. She found a very faint one but knew he wouldn’t last much longer. She let out a small sob, wishing she could somehow help him. Suddenly, green light escaped her fingers and began pouring into Kimito. She stared in shock but let it continue.

Saka gasped, sinking to his knees in shock as Kimito’s injuries healed. “You--you have the gift..”

“The gift?” She looked up in confusion.

“Every three hundred years, a shifter demonstrates the gift of healing.”

She stared in surprise, “It’s that rare?”

He nodded slowly as Kimito’s eyes fluttered open. “Yu-Yuri?”

“Hey,” she gave him a soft smile, “How are you feeling?”

“Okay..I think. Kinda woozy.” He blinked as he saw Saka. “ _ Aw hell _ . Davie called  _ you _ ?”

“Thought you needed a swift kick in the rear.” Saka gave him a smirk.

Kimito groaned, trying to push himself up. “I’m in control.”

“Unh huh. Seconds away from dying is  _ totally _ in control.”

Kimito froze.

Yuri held out a hand to help him up.

He took it, his eyes troubled. “How am I alive then?”

Saka pointed at Yuri. “New addition has the gift.”

Kimito’s head swiveled quickly to stare at her in disbelief.

Yuri shrugged slightly, “I don’t know.. I just wanted to help and then there was this light..”

“You didn’t have to do that. Thank you though.” He rubbed the back of his neck, then swayed.

She wrapped an arm around him to keep him steady.

“Come on before your sister skins  _ me _ .” Saka moved under his shoulder and began walking.

Halfway, the wolf’s knees buckled as he passed out.

Yuri winced, “Will he be alright?”

“Let him sleep. He needs to replenish the blood he lost. When he wakes, feed him. Alot.” Saka hefted him with a sigh.

Yuri nodded quietly and followed him back.

“We’re back.” Saka announced as they entered.

Davie emerged from the back and went white. “Oh god…is he alive?”

Yuri nodded, “He was hurt pretty badly but he’ll be okay.”

“Bring him to the storeroom.”

“No. Not..staying..going home.” His eyes opened, the words slow. “Not safe..”

“Shh, just relax,” Yuri said softly.

Saka rolled his eyes and dragged him past Davie and onto a small cot. As he began stripping the wolf, he looked at Yuri. “He’s got clothes in that bag.” 

She quickly grabbed some and held them out.

Saka got Kimito dressed with an efficiency that spoke volumes about his experience at it. When he was done, he tossed a blanket over the wolf and shook his head.

Yuri quietly looked at Kimito, glad he was still alive.

Saka left them alone, closing the door as he did.

“I can’t..be here. If they track me, everyone will be hurt. Or worse.” He struggled weakly to sit up, trying to reach for his shoes.

She slowly moved the shoes further away, “You need to rest. Let the rest of us worry about all that.”

He frowned at her. “You’re special..couldn’t stand it if you..were hurt…” He sagged, once more unconscious.

She got him resituated before gently running a hand through his hair.

“SHE’S WHAT?!” Kai’s voice was shocked.

Yuri winced at the sound. 

It went quiet after a moment, then the door opened.

Davie entered, watching Kimito sleep. “I can’t thank you enough.”

“For what?”

“Saving him.”

“I just wanted to help..”

“You did. I just wish you could be with him all the time. I wouldn’t worry so much.”

Yuri gave a small smile, “Well, I’ll help him out as much as I can.”

“Was it Taga?” Davie’s eyes were locked on her brother as he shifted position.

“I don’t know.”

The wolf nodded. “If you’re scared, you can stay at the apartment. You don’t have to be involved anymore.”

She shook her head, “I want to help.”

Davie knelt to look at her. “You’re not required to, you know. Like Mito said, we’re supposed to be rescuing you, not putting you in danger.”

“I know. Thank you. But I feel like I should help .”

“Can’t say I didn’t try.” she rose with a sigh. “Wanna help cook?”

“Alright,” she stood after giving another look at Kimito.

A small smile flitted across his face as he curled up.

She smiled softly before following Davie.

Two hours later, he shuffled out, scratching his head. His hair was askew, but his eyes were clear and he was moving normally. “That smells good.”

Yuri gave him a small smile, “Good to see you up.”

“Good to be up. I’m sorry for freaking you out.”

Davie didn’t say anything, just put a large plate on the table. She headed for the front and he winced.

“The silent treatment? Fuck, she’s  _ pissed _ .” He sat down and put his head in his hands.

“Well, you did sneak off, then almost died.”

Kimito swore softly. “She  _ knows _ why I can’t be here. It’s too dangerous.” He raised his head. “It wasn’t Taga. He would have killed me immediately.”

“Do you ever think maybe the others don’t care that it’s dangerous and want to help you anyway?”

“I want.. No, I  _ need _ to keep them safe. The only reason they haven’t been attacked is because the survivors don’t know they’re still alive. And I’m going to keep it that way.”

She sighed, “It’s not your responsibility to keep everyone safe. If they want to help you and know the dangers, that’s their choice.”

“It is my responsibility! If it wasn’t for me, none of this would be happening. Almost everyone would be living normal lives..”

“Maybe they don’t want normal lives?”

His lips twitched upward slightly. “Doesn’t everyone?”

“I don’t know, this seems a lot more exciting than a normal life to me.” She chuckled slightly. “Just try not to be so hard on yourself. Not everything is always your fault and the others just care about you. Okay?”

He huffed a laugh, then began to eat. After a few minutes, he looked at her. “Can I ask you something?”

“Alright..”

“I could hear you crying when I.. you know.” He frowned. “Why?”

She frowned, “Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Because I’m an asshole? Because you barely know me and we met under circumstances you’d probably prefer to forget?” He shrugged. “Pick one. Or make up your own.”

She looked down, “You’re the first person to tell me I deserve to live.. most of the time I’m used to hearing I should have died instead of Hina..”

He snarled. “Anyone ever says that again and I will break my promise!”

She shrugged, “I’m used to it.”

His eyes were glowing as he tried to contain his anger. “I’d like to make them eat those words..”

She was still looking down, “I tried to end things so I wouldn’t have to keep hearing it, but they managed to save me. I thought things would get better after that, maybe they finally wanted me for me, but they never did.”

He went silent, then reached for her hand. “I guess I actually helped you, didn’t I?”

She nodded slightly. 

“Chalk one point for heaven.” He said quietly as he resumed eating. “Still don’t think I’m worth crying over.”

“IT’S ALIVE!!!” Saka entered, his arms outstretched like a zombie.

Yuri chuckled a little as she watched him.

“Very funny.” Kimito threw a napkin at him. “You sticking around?”

Saka shrugged. “I think you’ll need help. But only if you want me.”

Kimito rolled his eyes. “I am  _ not _ having this conversation again.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet as she sat there.

Saka sighed. “Alright, alright. Until Taga is taken care of. Then I’m gone.”

Kimito grinned. “Unh huh. I’ll stock my place with three months of food.”

The two stared at each other defiantly.

Yuri chuckled slightly at their interaction.

“Mito...” Davie’s voice shook as she entered the room, tears streaking her face.

He rushed to her side. “What happened?”

“Shin..he’s dead..wild animal..”

Kimito’s face went pale, but his eyes began glowing. “It ends now.”

Yuri watched quietly wondering who Shin was.

“Don’t.  _ Please _ , Kimito. He’ll kill you. I can’t..” Davie sobbed in his arms.

“Is it Taga?” Yuri asked quietly.

Saka sighed and nodded. “He’s calling Mito out.”

She nodded slowly, “There has to be some way to take him out without getting killed..”

Saka dropped his eyes. “Keep Mito here. I’ll go.”

“Where will you find Taga?”

“He’ll find me.” He raised his head. “I’m glad he won’t be alone anymore. Take care of him.” He slipped out unnoticed with a sad smile.

Yuri was torn between staying with Kimito and Davie and following and helping Saka.

Davie finally wiped her face and left the room. Kimito looked up, freezing when he saw her alone. “Where’s Saka?”

“He.. left.”

Kimito shook his head. “No..no..tell me he’s not confronting my brother!”

She looked down and stayed quiet.

He whirled, racing for the door. “Sonofabitch!”

She stood and followed him, “I’ll go with you.”

He paused. “Don’t you dare die on me. I want you to be able to rub your happiness in their faces after this.”

She nodded, “Alright.”

Kimito stood outside for a moment, eyes closed. He shifted, staring at her.  _ “Follow me.” _

She focused for a minute until she felt herself shift, then followed.

They heard the fight before they saw it. Loud yelps of pain and growling were punctuated by the ground shaking.

The large black wolf from her attack howled at her before latching on to a red one’s throat and shaking viciously. Weak whimpers came from the other before it went silent.

Kimito howled angrily and lunged forward.

Yuri went to Saka’s side, focusing hard on helping him. Light began pouring from her as she healed his wounds. When he looked better, she turned back toward the fight and tried to help Kimito attack. 

Kimito snarled, biting on one of the black’s rear legs. He pulled backwards, but was unprepared for the claws slashing at him as Taga flipped in mid air. He disengaged, whimpering as blood spattered the ground. He tried to catch his breath, backing up.

Yuri clamped onto the black one’s throat, struggling to not let go.

It growled, slashing at her before slamming her into the ground. It’s eyes were furious and its jaws came closer to her throat.

Kimito charged him, trying to get her free. He was met by claws that pierced his abdomen deeply. With a pained howl, he reverted to human before going limp.

Taga made a noise that sounded like a laugh before ripping his paw out. He gave Yuri a look of triumph, then began to lower his head towards her neck.

Yuri kicked hard, managing to get him off. She stood and ran toward him, once again going for his throat. She clamped on and pulled back, trying to rip him open.

He struggled frantically, but blood loss was making him weak.

She continued fighting until he went limp. She then quickly moved to Kimito and sat down beside him, pouring light into him. After a long time, she gently nudged him to see if he’d wake. After no response she continued her healing. As the rips in his abdomen finally healed, she felt dizzy and collapsed to the ground beside him unconscious. After a few minutes, she finally reverted.

Kai ran toward them, several other men following. They grabbed the three and raced back to the store. Davie and Ro took charge of Yuri’s care, leaving Kimito and Saka to them. A frantic fight began to save three lives.

Yuri slowly woke, her eyes opening and trying to focus.

“Hey, don’t move. How do you feel?” Davie held her hand softly from the chair beside the cot.

“What.. happened?”

“You ended it. Kai says you were passed out beside Mito.”

She nodded slightly. “How are they?”

“Saka’s stable.” Davie gave her a small smile. “He’ll have issues proclaiming his greatness for a while, but he’ll be fine.” 

“And Kimito?”

She dropped her eyes, clasping her other hand around Yuri’s. “I’m alone now. But it’s okay. I’m safe and that’s all he ever wanted.”

Yuri’s eyes filled with tears and she struggled to push herself up.

“You should rest.” Davie tried to push her down again.

“I want to see him..”

The other wolf sighed, then helped her off the cot and into another room.

Kimito lay there, eyes closed. He’d been cleaned up, and if not for his pallor, could have been mistaken for sleeping. His hands were clasped on his chest. 

Yuri stared down at him for a few minutes, tears streaking her cheeks. She wanted to help him more than anything so he’d wake and she could see him smile again. Soon, the green light began pouring into him again. Yuri looked confused for a few moments unsure what was happening.

He sucked in a breath, his back arching. With a cough, his eyes flew open and he stared hazily at her. “Are we dead?”

She shook her head, unable to speak due to the shock of him reviving.

Davie gave a small sob, locking her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder and he gave a small chuckle.

“It’s okay Davie. Everything’s okay now.”

She responded by squeezing tighter.

He gasped, tapping her arm. “Need..to breathe, sis..”

Yuri gave a small chuckle as she wiped her eyes. She then swayed, catching herself on a chair. After steadying herself she turned and walked to the door.

“Where are you going?” Kimito finally disengaged Davie, sitting up hurriedly.

She shrugged and turned to look back at him. She leaned on the doorway as a wave of dizziness took over.

“You need to rest.” Davie led her back to the other cot. “Don’t worry about anything.”

She nodded slowly before her eyes slipped shut.

She woke again feeling a bit stronger, pushing herself up.

“Mind if I eat your parents?” Kimito drawled from beside the bed.

“Why?”

“150 calls, 80 texts and one threat of arrest for kidnapping.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow and shook her head, “They need to accept I’m done with them.”

“Not sure that’s possible. I hung up after he said he was on his way with the police.” Kimito stretched his legs. “He sounded serious.”

She looked down, “They’re going to make me go back..”

“You’re a fucking adult. They can’t. And if they try, they will have a seriously pissed off pack to deal with.” Davie entered with ice cream sundaes. “We  _ will _ fight if we have to.”

“I don’t want to be the cause of any issues..” she said quietly.

“They are the cause, not you.” Kimito lifted her chin and kissed her softly. “So don’t worry, I won’t need antacid from an upset stomach. But they  **will** get it through their heads that you are free.”

“Thank you.” 

“After everything, I should be saying that.” He stuck a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth with a grin.

She chuckled and smiled at him.

There was the sound of shouting in the front, Ro’s voice angry. “This is harassment! You have no basis!”

Davie and Kimito growled in unison.

Yuri stood and slowly headed up front to see what was happening.

Several cops were hassling the group hanging out in the store, searching them. Another was threatening Ro with his baton while Yuri’s father stood there.

“Leave them alone.” Yuri said sternly.

“Miss, are you unharmed?” One of the cops asked.

Kimito snorted and rolled his eyes.

“I’m fine.”

“Your father here reported you had been kidnapped.”

Several of the group laughed in unison.

“I wasn’t kidnapped. I left. I’m twenty, I can leave home if I want.”

“You may be twenty but you’re  _ my  _ daughter and you’ll do as I say! Hina would never disrespect me like you have. And look at you, you hardly look like yourself anymore! You’re a disappointment to our family name.” Her father shook his head, “It’s all this boy's fault. He’s corrupted you. Now come on, your mother is waiting.”

Kimito began growling, his hands clenched at his sides. He took a step forward, the cops tensing. “ _ How dare you? You’re a petty, heartless bastard who has made Yuri’s life hell. And you have the nerve to blame me? I’ve known her three days! She’s one of the kindest people I have ever known and you  _ **_have.no.right!_ ** ”

Her father ignored him and stepped forward, grabbing Yuri’s wrist. “She’s  **_my_ ** daughter.”

Yuri tried to pull away from him which made him angrier. He yanked her arm, making her almost fall. She kicked at him to try to get him to let go which made him whirl around and backhand her. 

Kimito flipped, launching himself at her father with a growl.

“Kimito, don’t. The police are right here, you don’t want to get arrested.” she said quickly. “I’ll just go and make this easier for everyone..” 

“You’re an adult. You don’t have to listen to him!” Kimito yelled as two officers restrained him. “Don’t let him steal this away from you!”

She nodded and looked at her dad, “I’m staying here.”

He growled and backhanded her again, this time knocking her down. “Hina would never do this.  _ She’d _ listen to me.”

“You’d never treat her like this though!”

“Because she’d be good. It should have been you instead. Then we’d be a perfect family. But instead, I’m here fighting with you.” He shook his head again, “You’re dead to me. Just like you should be.” He left the store leaving Yuri sobbing on the floor.

The police released Kimito, then chased after him when he tore out after her father with an enraged yell.

Davie knelt and wrapped her arms around Yuri. “What a  _ bastard _ . Good riddance. Life’s too short to deal with trash like him. I just hope Mito doesn’t kill him.”

Yuri continued to cry for a while before getting up and heading outside.

Kimito was in the backseat of a patrol car, his lip bleeding and one eye starting to swell. Her father was nowhere to be seen.

Yuri watched Kimito for a few moments, then took off. 

Kimito hung his head. He was such a fuck up. Yuri was done and it was his fault. He remained silent as the car started and drove away.

Yuri found herself at the park, sitting on a swing for a few minutes. Her mind raced, trying to figure out what to do next. She’d screwed up things with her family and all she did was cause trouble for Kimito. Her mind was stuck on her father’s words. Maybe it would be better for everyone if she wasn’t here..

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kai’s voice spoke behind her.

She looked down, “Just thinking about everything.” 

He smiled ruefully. “You know, Mito beat me to it. I was ready to flash fry him if he hadn’t left..”

“I’m not worth the trouble.”

“That’s  _ him _ talking. Not you.” The dragon sat down beside her. “You are so worth it.” He raised an eyebrow. “Want to know what I see when I look at you?”

“Hmm?”

“A strong, intelligent woman. One who was thrust into a frightening situation, but didn’t flinch. Who took on a mad wolf aiming to kill her when she didn’t have to. A woman who is not afraid to change despite the people closest to her trying to destroy her spirit. A woman who has managed to turn Mito into a puddle of goo by batting her eyes and can go toe to toe with Ro and come out on top.”

Yuri sighed,”I see a worthless girl who just causes trouble for those around her.”

He hissed angrily.

She looked down again and stayed quiet.

“If you mean the cops, that’s  _ not _ your fault. We’re regularly harassed. And it ain’t Mito’s first time being arrested either. We actually have a running bet over whether his job or the store gets him more jail time in any given month.” Kai grinned at her.

She sighed, “Alright.. Still not sure I believe all the good things you said about me though.”

“We’ll just have to keep telling you until you do.” Davie wrapped her arms around Yuri’s neck. “Mito’s been released. He’s being a jackass though and refusing to come back. Says you are probably going to kick his ass.”

“Why would I?”

“He went after your dad after you told him not to. Got arrested.”

She shook her head, “Where is he?”

“His apartment. Least what he said.” She held out a bag. “Give him these.”

“What are they?”

“First aid refills. Tell him if he continues to get himself beaten to a pulp, I’m going to start charging him house visits.” She smirked as Kai began laughing.

Yuri nodded and stood, “I’ll see you later then.” She started off toward Kimito’s apartment. She lightly knocked on the door.

“Go away. I’m broke and not interested in your wares.” His voice was soft, the words slightly slurred.

“Delivery.”

The door was pulled open, the wolf leaning against it in confusion. “What del--” He froze as he saw her.

She held out the bag, “From Davie.”

He ignored it. “Come to tell me what a mistake I am?”

Hurt crossed her face, “I just wanted to check on you..”

His face fell. “Sorry.” He slid his right arm behind his back slowly, trying to be inconspicuous. “You’re okay, right? How’s your face?”

“Just a little sore. I’m better physically than mentally at the moment,” she admitted quietly. 

“Let my sis baby you. You’ll be fine in no time.” He blinked at her quietly.

“So how are you?”

“Me? Fine. Not my first trip with the cops.” He said flippantly and smiled. His eyes darted anxiously to the floor as something splashed at his feet.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

A puddle of red met her eyes as Kimito attempted to close the door. “Go have some fun.”

“What happened?”

“Just putting things right. Nothing important.” He leaned heavily against the door.

She frowned, “You’re hurt and need help.”

“It’s nothing important.” He straightened with effort, keeping his arm hidden from view. “You should go relax and get your mind on what you want to do now.” He picked up a bottle of whisky and took a long drink.

“I  _ want  _ to help you.”

He shook his head. “Shouldn’t waste your time..” He swayed, then fell backward, revealing several slashes across his wrist.

She quickly focused on healing them up before moving him to the couch.

“I said..don’t bother. I’m fixing things.” He reached a shaking hand for a bloodstained razor blade.

She stopped him, “You have a sister and friends who care about you. You have  _ so  _ much to live for.”

“They don’t need me anymore. I made them safe..” He took another drink from the whisky.

“They love you and care about you! They don’t just need you for keeping them safe. They want you for  _ you. _ ” She shook her head, “If anyone isn’t needed it’s me.”

“ _ Don’t you dare say that! _ Didn’t you hear what I told your father? Every word was true. You just gained your freedom. You have the ability to live on your own terms now! The world needs your light. There’s a reason you have the gift. You just have to find it.” He stared into her eyes defiantly. “Don’t you even think of throwing..your life away..” He trailed off, coughing violently as a green substance began to trickle from his lips.

“The world needs you too.  _ I  _ need you..” she said quietly as she began trying to heal him.

“Why..?”

“Because.. you’re important to me.”

His eyes struggled to focus on her. “I’m a nobody.”

“Not to me.”

He gave a tiny smile as he relaxed into the cushions. “Sounds nice..”

“What else have you done other than cutting and drinking?”

He gestured to a bright green powder. “Added..it. Biggest dose and still have time to write this.” He pushed a notebook toward her. Song lyrics were scrawled under the heading  _ arrival-sailing _ .

She shook her head and continued pouring energy into him in hopes it would help.

“The bag..pink antidote..if you want..” His eyes were closing, his voice faint.

She went and got it, pouring it down his throat.

He lost consciousness.

She pushed energy into him for a while longer then just sat beside him, watching him in hopes he’d wake.

His hand twitched first, then his eyelids. After a minute, he blinked his eyes open. “You..really care about me..”

“That  _ is _ what I said.”

“Actions and words don’t always match.”

“Mine do.”

He gave a small smile. “You must be disappointed.”

“Why?”

“I attacked your father to free you, then run and hide. Do this shit.”

“I’m not disappointed. I just wish you would feel worthy of living and happiness.”

“Why are you trying so hard?” He slowly sat up.

“You saved me.” 

“That’s it?” He shrugged. “I still care about other people..usually.”

She was quiet for a moment before kissing him hard.

He yelped, then melted into the kiss.

When she finally pulled away, she looked down nervously.

He licked his lips slowly. “Wow..I liked that..”

“Really?”

“Do it again..makes me feel alive.”

She looked up and searched his face for a moment before giving him a small smile and kissing him again. 

He hummed happily, deepening it and wrapping his arms around her.

She tangled a hand in his hair as they continued to kiss.

He made a needy sound in his throat.

She ran her other hand down his chest teasingly.

Growling softly, he pushed her shirt off, eyeing her hungrily. “I want you so much…”

“I want you too.”

He stood, grabbing her hand and leading her to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri was heading over to Kimito’s when she was approached by two men. She tensed as she looked them over.

One said something under his breath and she soon felt herself shifting. 

“It is her,” the other growled before grabbing her by the scruff.

She struggled to fight against them, unable to bite him at the angle he held her.

Finally, she felt a prick then everything went dark.

“So, she’s the one who’s supposed to kill the Master? Starting to think the prophecy is bullshit.” A grating voice laughed through the haze of her drugged mind.

She forced her eyes open, trying to see where she was.

“They said a gold wolf. We’ve killed a few already, but he won’t be happy until they’re all gone.”

“You’re awake.” A quiet voice spoke beside her. “Sorry.”

“Who are you..? I don’t want to kill anyone, I swear.”

“Calm down. I’m not one of them. I’m a prisoner like you.” Chains rattled as the voice answered. “Was hoping you wouldn’t wake. Save you the pain.”

“Are you a gold wolf too?”

“Unfortunately.”

“I’m Yuri. Nice to meet you.”

“Ryon. Likewise, though the circumstances could be better.”

She nodded and was about to speak when the cell door was opened. 

A man entered with a wicked grin.

“Which one of you will be first? Decisions, decisions.”

Yuri looked worried but stayed silent.

Ryon growled warningly. “Pick on someone your own size, psycho.”

She watched quietly as the man frowned and approached Ryon. She then spoke quickly, “Leave him alone!”

“Wait your turn. He’s aggravated me long enough.” He slashed at Ryon. The wolf tried to scramble backwards, but the chains pulled taut and jerked him to a stop. He cried out as the man continued slashing, blood welling from the cuts.

Yuri closed her eyes tightly, wishing she wasn’t there. She wanted to help Ryon but knew she couldn’t do much now. 

A scream rang out, then only the man’s psychotic laughter.

She opened her eyes slightly to try to see what was going on.

Ryon lay facing her on his side. He shook uncontrollably as blood spread in a river beneath him. His eyes were dimming, but he could still wince as the man kicked him in the back.

Yuri tried to get over to him, green light spreading out from her.

The attacker froze, his eyes wide before his head exploded. Alarms began ringing loudly.

Yuri stared in shock for a moment before continuing to try to help Ryon.

“Yuri!” Kimito was suddenly yanking her chains off. “Are you alright?”

She nodded slowly, her eyes still focused on Ryon.

He followed her gaze and winced. “Who was he?”

“Ryon.”

“Sorry. We’ve got to go.” He tried to lead her away.

“I have to help him.”

“Yuri, he’s gone. And if we stay, we will be too.”

She nodded slightly, wishing to keep helping but deciding to follow instructions. 

They were almost to the door when a young woman appeared. She gave a relieved smile, then burst into sobs as she saw Ryon. She fell to her knees, crawling to his side and cradling his head in her lap.

Kimito froze, then went to the woman’s side. “Zara? Is this-?” His face fell as she nodded hysterically. “I’m sorry..”

Yuri sighed and knelt down beside them, going back to trying to heal Ryon.

He suddenly jerked, his eyes flying open as he hyperventilated.

“Shh, it’s alright.”

“How?” His eyes darted around until they landed on Zara. He breathed her name softly as she hugged him tight.

“Let’s get out of here.” Kimito hefted Ryon’s shaky frame and started for the door once more, then froze as several men came in. They were holding aerosol sprayers and wearing masks. They pulled the triggers and a yellow mist sprayed into their faces.

Yuri tried to shift and attack but collapsed to the floor instead.

Her three companions followed, unconscious before they landed.

Yuri woke, re-chained to the wall. She struggled weakly against them as she looked around.

Kimito and Zara were chained as well, both slumped against the wall. Ryon was missing.

She tried to shift to escape, but nothing happened.

“You’re helpless. And soon, lifeless.” An evil looking man grinned at her through the bars. “The prophecy will never be fulfilled. I  _ shall _ rule this world and no one will stop me.”

“Let them go!”

“Maybe. After you’re dead, they won’t be able to fight me.”

“I don’t understand this prophecy. I don’t even know who you are,” Yuri went quiet.

“I am Tegran. Ruler of the shifters, and soon the world. No gold wolf will ever challenge me.”

She nodded slowly, staying silent.

He unlocked the cell, entering and removing the chains from the wall. He pulled her to her feet. “Come see what lies in store for you.”

She followed him silently, unsure what to do.

He led her into a large room with a stone altar placed under a skylight where a full moon was shining down. He grinned at the figure securely bound laying there.

Ryon’s terrified eyes met hers.

She struggled against the man and chains, “Let him go!”

“No. My power must be absolute.” He nodded to one of the men in the room who forced Ryon to drink a red liquid. He then started chanting in an unfamiliar language.

Ryon screamed, a bright white light exploding from him. It swirled in the air, then began gathering in a pot nearby.

The man laughed as Ryon’s eyes slid closed and he went limp.

Yuri let out a small sob before struggling against the chains again.

The skylight suddenly imploded, a black dragon diving inside. It blew fire on the terrified men, landing next to Yuri.

Yuri pulled on the chains, trying to get free from the man.

He snarled at the dragon, who exhaled warningly.

Yuri kicked out at the man.

He pulled a dagger with a sadistic smile. “I may not get your power, but you  _ will _ die.” He stabbed at her.

She tried to avoid it but he pulled the chains tight so she couldn’t. It imbedded itself in her chest, her eyes going wide with shock.

The dragon’s mouth flamed, but the man disappeared.

Yuri moved slowly toward Ryon, trying to use the last of her strength to help him. She poured green light into him rapidly.

“Yuri!” Kai wrapped his arms around her. “You have to stop! Let me take care of you.” His eyes glazed for a moment, then he forced her to sit down.

“I need.. to help.”

“You  _ need _ to stay alive. I  _ am not _ going to face Mito and tell him you died.” Kai took the first aid kit from the arriving Davie. “Do you know where he is?”

“There’s a cell back there,” she tried to point.

“I’ll find it.” Davie squeezed her hand and disappeared. 

Ten minutes later, Kimito was falling to his knees beside Yuri, holding back tears. “Don’t die..please don’t die.”

“I’m.. okay..” she tried to smile.

“I’ve gotten the bleeding stopped, but she needs stitches and a transfusion. Let’s get her out of here.” Kai curled his wings around her and rose into the air.

Yuri tried to stay conscious but soon, her eyes slid shut.

“How long will she sleep?” Kimito’s voice was soft.

“Up to her healing. How’s Zara?”

“She won’t leave him.” The wolf’s voice was angry. “When I find that bastard, he’s going to hurt.”

Yuri slowly opened her eyes, trying to focus them.

“Hey.” Kimito gave her a soft smile as he ran a hand through her hair.

“Hi.” She gave him a small smile before trying to move.

He held her down firmly. “You need to stay still. I came very close to losing you.”

“Need to help Ryon...” she whispered. 

Kimito closed his eyes. “I don’t think you can.”

She gave a slow nod in response, struggling to keep her eyes open.

“Sleep.” He kissed her forehead.

She tried to argue but felt the darkness pull her under.

“He’s not dead!” A woman’s voice screamed. “You have to put it back in!”

“We can’t. The only one who could have was Morgane..and you know what happened to her.” Davie’s voice was sympathetic.

Yuri heard the voices and tried to pull herself up.

“You feeling better, little sis?” Davie gently embraced her.

“A little,” she nodded. 

“I’ve never seen Mito so scared. He wouldn’t leave your side. He insisted on being your donor. Kai finally drugged him.” She laughed slightly.

Yuri gave a small chuckle before asking, “Can I see Ryon?”

Her lips tightened, then she nodded slowly.

Zara stared at the wall, her eyes puffy.

“He’s next door.”

Yuri nodded and stood slowly. She headed into the next room, looking Ryon over.

His skin was almost white, his eyes closed. 

Her mind raced, trying to think how to save him. If only that pot of light was here..

“Can you..put this back in him?” Zara was clutching the glowing pot in her arms as she entered the room.

  
  


“I can try,” Yuri said quietly. She took the pot and set it down, beginning to focus. Soon, she put out a hand toward the pot and another toward Ryon. She focused the energy through her and back into its owner, along with her own green healing energy. When the pot was finally empty, Yuri’s knees buckled.

Zara steadied her. “Thank you for trying.”

Yuri nodded slowly, her eyes struggling to stay open.

The other woman began to lead her out, then froze as Ryon screamed.

Yuri turned to look at him.

His eyes were panicked, glowing white as he scrambled off the bed. He flinched as he hit the wall, then huddled defensively.

Yuri slowly approached him, “Ryon, you’re safe now. Everything is alright.”

His eyes slowly returned to normal. “He-he ripped it out..How?”

“It’s alright. I helped,” she said softly.

He took a deep breath as Zara ran to him. They embraced tightly and whispered to each other.

Yuri smiled before heading to the door.

Davie paused in shock before looking at her.

Yuri slipped out of the room and went to lay down for a bit. When she woke, her mind raced. She couldn’t be the one the prophecy was about, could she? She wasn’t that special. But it didn’t matter, she couldn’t just let Tegran keep killing gold wolves. She had to try to stop him, even if it killed her. Plus, if he was busy dealing with her, he wouldn’t be able to come after Ryon. 

She pushed herself up and headed to the door, slipping outside.

“Going somewhere?” Kimito asked quietly. He was slouched against the wall, staring at his shoes.

She sighed, “Guess not.”

He snickered, then pushed himself straight. “You must be feeling better.”

“Mostly.”

“Mostly.” He repeated her answer, then cocked his head. “You sound unhappy.”

“Just a lot on my mind,” she sighed. She moved to him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

“I freaked when you disappeared.” He clung to her.

“Sorry..”

“Not your fault. I will warn you, when I find that psycho, I’m turning him into shredded beef.”

She chuckled slightly before shaking her head, “You need to stay safe.”

“After what he did to you? And killing Ryon? No way. He’s mine.”

She shook her head again, “I have to take care of this.”

“ _ We _ have to take care of this. Don’t shut me out.”

“You’re not a gold wolf, he won’t come after you. You can stay here and be safe.”

“Gold wolf?” He tensed, his eyes serious. “He’s  _ targeting _ you? It wasn’t just a kidnapping?”

“He’s killing all the gold wolves he can find,” she said quietly.

“ _ FUCKER! _ ”

“There’s some prophecy that a gold wolf will kill him. He wants to rule the world, so he’s taking down gold wolves to stop the prophecy..”

“Screw shredded beef, I’m making him a stain on the pavement. And you’re staying hidden.”

“He’ll be after me. If I’m gone, you guys won’t get hurt. Plus, he thinks Ryon is dead.. I can protect him by going somewhere else.”

“ _ Thinks _ ?” Kimito stared at her.

“He’s alive.”

He stood in stunned silence for a moment, then shook his head. “I’m not letting you out of my sight unless I throw you in the convent.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt..”

“I don’t want you dead. I’d rather be torn apart than lose you.”

She looked down, “I’m not that important..”

He growled angrily.

She winced.

“When are you going to  _ stop  _ saying that?”

She shrugged slightly, “Sorry..” 

“It _ infuriates _ me that you care so little about yourself!” He dropped his arms.

Her eyes filled with tears, “I guess it’s hard to believe otherwise when I’ve only heard bad things said to me most of my life.”

He closed his eyes and struggled to regain control. “I guess I know my life’s goal then, huh?”

She looked up at him in confusion.

“To drill it into your head that you’re special and wanted for you.” A slow grin appeared. “And  _ not  _ special ed like the rest of these rejects.”

She chuckled slightly before staring up at him. After a minute she pulled him in for a kiss.

He enthusiastically returned it.

“So what are we going to do? I want to protect Ryon if possible.”

“You are staying here. Kai and I are going back to where we found you to see if we can get some idea where this ass is hiding.” He waved as Kai appeared and headed for them.

“I don’t want you leaving..” 

“Better than him finding you again.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of him.” Kai gave her a smile.

She nodded slowly.

“It’s probably deserted after our raid. He’s not that stupid to come back. Then again, it would make it easy to take him out.” Kimito mused.

“Swear you’ll come back alive?”

“We swear on those neon things Davie calls hair.” Both men chorused amid laughter.

She chuckled slightly before kissing Kimito again.

He returned it, his pulse hammering under her fingers. Then he broke apart and walked away, Kai trailing behind.

Yuri paced as she waited for them to return, her worry rising by the second.

Her text alert pinged.

She quickly checked it.

A single word.  _ ‘Sorry.’ _

She froze for a moment before rushing out the door.

Kimito lay under the remains of the kidnapping location and mentally kicked himself. They had been  _ so sure _ it was empty, they hadn’t seen the tripwire. The building had come down, Kai disappearing from sight as Kimito was pinned under debris. He was getting weaker and suspected he was hurt worse than he thought. The only thing that comforted him was that Yuri was safe. He fought to stay conscious, but finally succumbed, his head falling to one side.

Yuri arrived at the building in wolf form, having run there. She sniffed the air, finally catching Kimito’s scent. She pulled debris away, finally glimpsing him. She managed to pull him out, pouring light into him. After a bit, she nudged his face with her nose, trying to wake him.

He coughed, his eyes glazed as they opened. “Yuri..” Blood trickled from his lips as his breath hitched. “At least you’re sa..” They slowly fixed to one side as he went quiet.

Yuri whimpered and poured more light into him. She sat there a long while concentrating. She then went to find Kai. After pulling him free, she poured energy into both of them. 

She tried to lift both of them but found she couldn’t manage it. She made sure they were both breathing and safe before reverting. She sent a text to Davie to come get them before she shifted again and ran off.

Kimito jolted upright, then gasped.

“Idiot. Lay down.” His sister pressed a hand on his arm.

“Yuri? Where is she?” He grew alarmed as Davie shook her head. “I don’t know. She texted me, but when I got to you two, she was gone.”

Kimito threw the blanket off and stood, breathing slowly until the pain passed. “I’m finding her. Don’t try to stop me. Just take care of Kai.” He shifted and raced from the room.

Yuri came to a large building in the woods. She sniffed it, trying to see if she recognized any scents. She sighed and headed for the door and slowly pushed it open to look in.

Gold wolf bodies were everywhere, stiff and unmoving.

She whimpered, looking around for any signs of life.

Then a weak bark sounded from a far corner.

She approached the noise, looking the wolf over.

It had been disemboweled, tacky blood surrounding it. It was barely breathing, it’s eyes locked on hers.

She let out a sad noise, trying to push it back together as green light began pouring out.

Its muzzle opened, a very human voice emerging. “Ry..on?”

_ “I know Ryon.. I’m Yuri.” _

_ “He’s alive? Safe?” _ The wolf’s voice was relieved, it’s eyes blinking slowly.

“ _ Yeah, don’t worry.” _

_ “I can..let go then..” _

_ “Stay with me. You’re going to be alright.”  _ She continued to pour energy into him and slowly healed up the wounds.

He reverted, blue eyes now looking at her gratefully. “It’s alright..if he’s safe.”

“ _ I can take you to him.” _

The man shook his head. “I only.. forced myself to live to save him. Not necessary..anymore..” He took a slow breath, his eyes closing. 

_ “I’m sure he wants you alive for you.” _

“Too much..damage.” He lost consciousness.

Yuri shook her head and continued to heal him as she lifted him onto her back. She started running toward the shop to reunite Ryon with whoever this was.

Kimito skidded to a halt as he glimpsed her running.  _ “YURI!!!” _

Yuri looked around,  _ “Kimito?” _

_ “You crazy wolf! I..” _ His words trailed off as he saw the man.  _ “What the hell?” _

_ “I don’t know.. he knows Ryon so I’m taking him to him.”  _ She looked down, “ _ There’s a whole building... all those gold wolves...” _

Kimito shuddered.  _ “Come on. I don’t feel comfortable out here.” _

She nodded and started running again.

Kimito reverted as soon as they arrived, yelling for Davie.

She came out, her face puzzled. “Ryon? But he was just here?”

_ “Not Ryon. Knows Ryon.” _

Davie took a step back. “ _ Twin _ golds?”

“Someone need help?” The green eyed male came out, then froze and gave a cry.

_ “He was hurt pretty bad, but I tried my best to heal him up..”  _ Yuri said quietly.

Ryon cradled the other. “I was sure he was dead. How can I thank you?”

Yuri reverted, swaying as she straightened up, “Don’t worry about it.”

He shook his head. “You saved me twice, now him. I refuse to let it go. Whatever you need, consider it yours.” He lifted him and disappeared inside.

Davie and Kimito were staring at each other in alarm.

Yuri looked at them before leaning against the side of the building.

After a minute, Kimito swung her into his arms. “You need to rest.”

“I need to find Tegran..”

“After you rest. No arguments.” He laid her down in the small room they used.

“Hey, Kimito?” Her voice was barely audible.

“What?” He ran a hand through her hair as he watched her.

“I.. love you.”

He gave her a bright smile. “I love you too.”

She smiled as her eyes slipped shut.

“You’re both  **_insane_ ** ! I’m going to enjoy her yelling at you.” Kimito’s voice was loud and disbelieving.

Yuri rubbed her eyes and sat up. She got up and followed the yelling.

Her boyfriend had the twins backed into a corner. Both of them were nervously scanning the room, the rest of the pack growling.

“What’s going on?” 

“Tweedledumb and dumber want to bait mister madman.” Kimito’s teeth were clenched so hard, they looked about to break.

“I didn’t save you two just to get you into more trouble,” she said softly before adding, “Though baiting him might not be a terrible idea..”

“He’ll want us.” The nameless one answered with a slight wince at Kimito’s glare. “We don’t want to put you in any more danger.”

“He thinks you two are dead. You can hide and stay out of this,” she argued.

“NO!” Ryon said forcefully. “We  _ must _ do this. It is our duty as wizards.”

She sighed, “Alright, but I’m helping.”

Kimito snarled. “You want to get yourselves killed, count me out.” He stalked out the shop door.

She sighed, “So what’s your plan exactly?”

“We know where he is hiding. We let him know we live. Then we end his reign of terror.” The blue eyed one smiled slightly. “I am Yamae. I wish to convey my gratitude. You did not have to save me.”

“I wanted to,” she gave him a small smile. “So where is he hiding?”

“In the nearby mountains.” Ryon answered slowly. “Is there no way to discourage you?”

She shook her head. “I want to help.”

They gave her matching sighs. 

There was a sudden agonized scream from outside, then laughter.

Yuri quickly rushed outside. 

Tegran gave her an insane smile from where he stood holding Kimito’s limp body. One hand was wrapped around the wolf’s throat, the other buried in his chest. “So nice to see you again.”

Yuri let out a small cry for Kimito. “Leave him alone!”

“Surrender yourself and you can bury him.”

She nodded slowly.

“Yuri, no!” Ryon strode out, his hand extended toward Tegran. “You shall not have her.” He muttered something and Kimito flew away from the other man.

Yuri rushed to Kimito’s side, pouring energy into him rapidly. After a few minutes of making sure his wounds were closed, she looked up at Tegran. She shifted mid-jump and grabbed onto his arm.

He laughed, wrapping his hand around her throat and squeezing sharply.

She struggled to breathe, trying to gasp for air as she kicked out at him.

Hands wrenched her free, pushing her back.

“I underestimated you two.” Tegran scowled at the twins, who stood side by side defiantly.

“Yes, you did.” Yamae answered. “It will be your downfall.” They simultaneously attacked with spells, driving the other wizard back a few steps.

“Is that all?” He muttered something and Ryon went flying into the building.

Yamae began muttering himself but Tegran beat him, enveloping the younger man in black flames.

Yuri rushed forward, biting onto Tegran’s leg in hopes to break his concentration.

He screamed, trying to dislodge her.

The flames disappeared, leaving Yamae crumpled on the ground.

Yuri suddenly got an idea and began focusing. Just like she sucked the energy from the pot out to put into Ryon, she could try to suck out the energy from Tegran. She focused until light began pouring from him.

He thrashed frantically, his eyes wild. “I WILL RULE YOU!!!”

She continued absorbing his power, shooting it back out into Yamae and Ryon.

The would-be dictator sank to the ground, his eyes dimming. “I..can’t..lose…”

Yuri continued focusing on his power as well as healing Yamae and Ryon. After a few more minutes, the light faded and she swayed.

Kai steadied her. “Take it eeasy. Come sit down.” He led her into the shop, pushing her onto the couch.

She sat there for a few minutes, her mind wondering if she  _ was  _ the one the prophecy was about, or if it had just been a coincidence. 

Kai gave her a small smile, then went back outside. A few minutes later, he escorted a quiet Davie in, then supervised the moving of the twins into the back room.

Davie sat down slowly beside her, her lips pressed tightly together.

“What’s wrong?”

Davie sighed and shook her head. “Are you alright? I can’t believe you took his power..”

“I just focused on it like I did putting Ryon’s power back into him..” Yuri answered quietly.

“What are you going to do now? No one’s hunting you now. You’re completely free.”

Yuri shrugged, “I hadn’t thought about it.”

“You’re welcome to stay at the house. You can work here if you want, unless you find something better. No matter what, I’ll always be grateful.”

Yuri smiled, “I’ll stay for a while. Not sure where else I’d go anyway.”

She gave a faint smile. “Mito would have been glad.”

Yuri froze, “I.. healed him, didn’t I?”

“He’s not breathing.” Kai answered sadly. 

Yuri stood and rushed to find Kimito. She knelt beside him and forced energy into him rapidly. 

Davie touched her shoulder. “It’s alright. He would be happy you defeated Tegran.”

Yuri shook her head, “I can’t lose him..”

His body shuddered under her hand, color flushing his face. One shaky inhale sounded, then another.

Yuri began feeling strange, struggling to breathe. She made sure he was alright before sitting down, trying to focus on slow calming breaths. 

“Yuri..what happened?” Kimito blinked at her in confusion as Davie kissed his cheek.

Yuri tried to answer but just shook her head and continued focusing on breathing. After a few minutes, she began feeling a little better. 

“Wait...Tegran! He threatened you! Where?” He began to panic, his eyes darting around looking for the danger.

“Don’t worry, I took care of him.”

He slowly calmed, then looked at her worriedly. “Are you alright?”

She nodded, “I’ll be fine.”

“Where’s dumb and dumber?” He slowly sat up, running a hand through his hair.

“They’re resting.”

“Alright.” He kissed her deeply. “Now you do the same.”

She nodded and slowly stood, heading inside to lay down.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai laughed as he pulled his packmates out of the arcade. “You two are going to make us late. Then Davie is going to kill us.”

The other two men swallowed hard. “Sorry.”

“Come on. If we catch the next bus, we’ll make it.” Kai headed for the stop, then froze.

Five men stood across the street with evil grins. One wiggled their fingers in greeting, then charged forward.

“Ah mou! Where are those three, dammit? They promised to help.” Davie scowled as she unpacked another box, running the scanner over the item barcodes.

“Maybe the bus is late?” Yuri wondered.

“They are so closing for the next month.” The punk growled, looking up as the doorbells tinkled. “Welcome to-” She let out a scream, racing around the counter to catch Kai as he fell.

Yuri watched for a moment before going to their side to help check him over.

He’d been severely beaten, blood everywhere. One arm was visibly fractured, and his ribs were almost black with bruising. 

Yuri began pouring energy into him, wincing as pain rushed through her. She continued trying to heal him, ignoring the pain. As she healed his arm, she had to bite back a scream as pain erupted in her own arm. She froze for a moment before excusing herself. She headed into the bathroom and looked at herself, the bruising he’d had was now on her and her arm was impossible to move. She tried to figure out what was happening, but just bandaged her arm up under her shirt and headed slowly back out to the others.

Kimito was trembling with rage as he barked orders to the assembled group. “They’re baiting us. But we know the area better, so we can attack and retrieve our boys. Get armed and ready. I’ll bring the van around. Sho and Ryu are our priority, but if you get the chance to make the bastards hurt, do it.”

The group acknowledged, scattering to the back rooms.

Yuri stayed quiet as she watched them.

He caught sight of her, approaching with a look of concern. “You okay?”

She nodded slowly, “Just go get them back.”

“Don’t worry.” He kissed her hurriedly, then ran out the door.

Yuri checked Kai over again to make sure he was out of danger before going to sit on the couch. Her mind raced through the possibilities of what was going on with her, but nothing made sense.

Hours passed, then the van was heard as it parked with a screech of brakes.

Yuri went outside to check on them.

Davie was supporting a shaky Ro, others helping Sho and Ryu out of the van. Another pack member yanked a bound man out with a scary smile.

“You think he can still bleed red?”

“Tatsu, knock it off.” Kimito grimaced as he climbed out of the driver’s seat. His clothes were spattered with blood and he held his abdomen defensively. “Put him in the cage for now.”

Tatsu roughly hauled the other man past Yuri and disappeared.

Yuri went to Kimito’s side, “Are you alright?”

“Fine. Take a look at Ro, will ya? She took a header down the stairs after being kicked in the head.” He kissed Yuri’s cheek, limping into the store.

Yuri went to Ro’s side and began healing her. Her head began pounding but she continued until Ro was better.

“I’m okay, hun. Take care of your idiot.” Ro gave her a small smile.

Yuri went inside, moving slowly. She found Kimito and looked him over before pouring energy into him.

“Stop right now. You look like you’re going to collapse. I’m fine.” He grabbed her hands and glared at her.

“But..”

“But nothing. Now sit down before you fall. Everyone is alright, so you can just stop.”

She nodded slowly before moving to the couch and curling up.

“Gonna go check on Tatsu. If he’s done anything, there is going to be a problem.” Kimito disappeared down the side stairs.

Yuri closed her eyes and drifted off.

“You are banished. If we see you, expect no mercy.” Kimito’s voice was icy, rage thrumming underneath the words.

“You will pay for this, Toya. I bet the Onimas will love to know what I do.”

“Is that a threat? I **will** kill you right here.”

“A promise.”

The door opened and closed, then Kimito began explosively cursing.

Yuri woke, struggling to open her eyes. She went to Kimito’s side and gently wrapped her arms around him.

“I fucked up..I fucked up and I got him killed. And now Tetsu is going to cause trouble.”

“Got who killed?”

“Doesn’t matter. Are you feeling better?” 

“A bit,” she nodded. 

He kissed her temple, then winced. “I-I can’t be here.”

She took his hand, “Talk to me, what’s going on?”

“A friend pretended to betray us to spy on the rival pack. It was a secret that Tetsu found out. He got angry because I picked my friend over him so he killed him. Now he’s threatening to join them and give everything he knows about us.” Kimito forced down his sorrow, taking a deep breath.

Yuri winced and took a deep breath, “Where is your friend? I might be able to help.”

“Downstairs.” Kimito slowly stood, then swayed and collapsed. One side of his shirt was drenched in blood.

Yuri knelt down and worked on healing him, ignoring the spikes of pain shooting through her as she worked. 

When she was done, she moved downstairs and began trying to help Kimito’s friend. She poured energy into him for a while before collapsing to the floor.

“Yuri!” Davie rushed to her side, patting her face gently.

Yuri slowly blinked her eyes open, “Sor..ry.” 

“Come on.” The woman helped Yuri stand and moved her into the backroom, laying her down. “Rest.”

Yuri wanted to argue but her eyes slid shut as she lost consciousness. 

Hours later, she was still asleep, her body trying to heal all the wounds it had received from those she healed.

The next day, she woke feeling a bit better. She sat up slowly, assessing herself for injuries.

“You are the biggest idiot I have ever known.” Kimito stated quietly.

She just looked at him, unsure what to say.

“Why didn’t you say anything? You could have died because of us!” He stared at her, his hands clenched in his lap.

She sighed and looked down, “It just started.. I don’t know what’s going on..”

“Tegran. Ryon checked you over and found a curse.”

She nodded slowly.

“He’s trying to break it, but until then, you are not to heal so much as a papercut, understood?”

“But I need to help you guys..”

“You _need_ to stay alive! The Onimas have asked for a meet. With luck, it’ll stop the fighting and you won’t have to worry.”

She nodded again quietly.

“Good. Now Davie wants you home because it’s girls night. So go have fun.”

“Are you sure I can’t help?”

“Everyone is fine. The meet is for six tonight and before you ask, no you can’t come. The shop is closed today, so you don’t have to be here.” He sighed and stared at the floor. “I want to say thank you for trying though.”

She sighed, “Why can’t I go?”

“Because it’s just us leaders.” He took her hand and squeezed lightly. “Just going to talk. Got to take care of the burial first though. No need for you to hang around and I don’t need Davie trying to make me over as punishment again. So go.” He stood with a heavy sigh and turned toward the door.

Yuri wanted to argue but didn’t want to start a fight so she just stayed quiet, slipping out the door and starting toward her apartment at Davie’s.

Kimito stared at the graves for a long time, then turned and fled. He wandered aimlessly, vision clouded by tears until he found himself at the compound. He scaled the fence rapidly, then snuck into Yuri’s apartment and curled on the bed.

Yuri entered her room and froze when she saw someone in her bed. She looked closer and noticed it was Kimito. She sighed, gently kissing his cheek. 

“Sorry. Couldn’t think of anywhere else.” His voice was muffled in the pillow, the words sad.

“Don’t you have a meeting to go to?” She asked softly.

“I wanted to see you..”

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close for a few minutes. 

“I’m so thankful I met you. I was barely existing before. You came into my life and made me want to live. You’re amazing.” He kissed her softly.

“I love you.”

“I love you so much. Remember that.” He got off the bed and headed for the door. Turning, he stared at her intently for a minute. Then he disappeared.

Yuri sighed, wishing she could go with him. She got what she came into the room for before going back to the main room of the house where Davie and Ro were. She kept glancing at her phone nervously, waiting for any sign that the meeting was over and he was safe.

There was finally a soft knock at the door.

Davie opened it, revealing a somber Kai. He nodded once, then wrapped his arms around her as she burst into sobs.

“Where is he?” Yuri asked.

“The pack is taking care of him. The peace is secure.” The dragon answered quietly. “He’ll be next to Taga and Yuto like he asked.”

Yuri quickly moved around them and slipped out the door. She ran as fast as she could, trying to get to Kimito.

Ryon looked up from the grave, motioning for the others to finish covering the casket. He sighed and grabbed her as she got closer. “Yuri. You shouldn’t be here.”

“I want to see him..” tears filled her eyes.

Ryon grimaced, then waved a hand. “You guys go back. I’ll handle it.”

The pack members exchanged glances, then melted into the night.

Ryon muttered a spell, the dirt moving away and the casket lid opening.

Kimito lay there, looking calm.

Yuri let out a sob, the tears streaking her cheeks.

“He asked us not to tell you. He didn’t want you trying to stop him. Said your safety was more important. And he wanted to atone for getting Yuto killed.” The wizard looked over at the other grave.

Yuri shook her head, “He’s more important..” 

Ryon hugged her tight, his own tears falling. “I managed to break the curse by transferring it. Forgive me?” He sagged in her arms, blood spreading across his chest.

Yuri closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again, they were glowing green as light poured out from her into both Ryon and Kimito. Light coated both of them as she continued to work. 

White light burst from Ryon, burrowing into the other grave before the wizard lost consciousness fully.

Yuri continued to force energy into them for a long time before the light began to dim.

There was coughing from the open casket. At the same time, the covered grave began shaking.

Yuri used what strength she had left to uncover the other grave and open the casket.

The young man from before blinked confused eyes at her for a minute before passing out.

Yuri moved to sit down, feeling a bit dizzy from all the energy she’d used.

“Where?” Kimito sat up in shock.

She looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

“Yuri..I’m supposed to be..” He inhaled sharply.

“Don’t care.”

He laughed shakily, then froze as he saw the other men. “What did you _do_?”

She just shook her head, “Ryon did that, I think.” She pointed to Yuto. “I healed Ryon.” 

Kimito blinked. “He’s full of surprises, ain’t he?” The wolf climbed out of the casket, going to her side. “Are you alright?”

“Just used a lot of energy.”

“Why did you do it?”

“Do what? Save you?”

“Yeah. You have no consideration for your own well being.”

“I love you and you’re the most important to me.”

He chuckled slightly, cupping her cheek and giving her a slow kiss. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“We better get them inside..” She looked over at the other two.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’ll be fine. Just need to rest a bit,” she smiled and tried to stand.

He helped her up as Ryon stirred.

The wizard stared at Kimito with shocked eyes. “Mito…?”

Yuri smiled slightly, “Yeah, that’s him.” 

Ryon swallowed hard. “Are you angry at me?”

“Me or him?”

“You..” He shrank from her gaze, trembling slightly.

“Not really.. I wish you had figured out something else with the curse though..”

“I tried everything I knew. I’m not very experienced yet.” He stared at his hands dejectedly.

“I’d rather have lived, or died, with it than someone else have to deal with it.”

Ryon shrugged, then paled as a new voice was heard.

“Someone want to explain why I’m in a box?”

“Well.. you were kind of dead,” Yuri said quietly.

Yuto shot upright, his eyes wide as Kimito froze and looked at the wizard.

“You brought him _back_?”

Ryon surged to his feet, then ran.

Yuri tried to run after him, losing her balance soon after and falling. “Ryon! Come back.”

Kimito picked her up with a sigh. “Let him go. Let’s get out of here.”

She nodded, hugging Kimito tight for a moment.

He smiled softly, wrapping an arm around her as Yuto came into view. He looked anxious and out of sorts, but remained quiet as he followed the couple.

Two hours later, the shop door quietly opened. Ryon poked his head in, then carefully slid in after seeing no one.

“Ryon?” Yuri said softly from the couch.

He jumped, his body shaking as his eyes darted toward her. “Yuri.. thought everyone was gone..”

“What’s wrong? Why did you run?”

“I..I revived Yuto.. It’s forbidden to us.. If my Master finds out..”

She nodded, “It’s not like we’ll tell. If anything I could say I did it.”

“You are not a sworn wizard..”

“I know. Which is why it’s okay if I did it, right?”

He shrugged. “I do not know. The fact remains, I must leave.”

“Why?”

“If it was discovered you harbored me, your life would be forfeit.”

“I don’t care. You belong here with us.”

“I will not risk anyone to save myself!” He took a deep breath. “Just protect my brother.”

“It’s our choice if we want the risk.”

“I will risk no one else.. This is not my first transgression.”

“I don’t care! You belong here with the rest of us. We won’t just let you leave.”

“You don’t understand! I have broken wizard law twice now. I have the burden of death on my conscience due to others trying to help me. I can not allow anyone else to die. Either I must leave or..”

“Just trust us to protect you. I know you are worried about us, but let me take care of that. Just relax, okay?”

He shook his head, withdrawing a capped vial. “If you will not see reason..” He swallowed the contents, then winced and fell to his knees. “I must be punished.”

She shook her head and began pouring energy into him.

His green eyes stared at her as his body contracted and he hissed in pain. They began to quickly dim as he wrapped his arms around himself.

She continued forcing energy into him, praying to help.

“Let..me..” His voice was weakening. He outstretched one hand. “Don’t feel sad.”

“You’re my friend, Ryon! And you have so many others here who care about you. You can’t just leave us.” She forced a massive amount of energy into him, working on trying to dissolve what he’d taken.

“My brother..understands. But thank you for being my friend..” His eyes were closing as he fell over and lay quiet.

She growled and shot out a bright green light across the whole room. 

He jerked once, shaky breathing evident.

She continued forcing energy into him until she felt dizzy. She sat beside him, watching him carefully.

He opened his eyes and stared at her, the green depths despairing. “I am unworthy.” His voice was soft.

“No you’re not.”

He allowed the tears to fall. “He will come. And if you try to stop him, you will die.”

“Let me worry about that, okay?”

“Why do you care? We are not true wolves.”

“You’re a friend. That’s the important thing.”

“I do not understand you. We are not pack. We are worthless fugitive wizards.”

“You don’t have to be part of the pack to be a friend. We all care about you and I’m going to do what I can to protect you.”

“You really are selfless.” Yamae appeared with a wry smile. “But this is not your problem.”

“I don’t care. Any problem of a friend is a problem of mine.”

The twins exchanged glances and laughed quietly. “And what says Kimito?”

She shrugged.

“We’re dead.” Ryon fought a grin. “He’ll turn us into sandwiches.”

She chuckled softly.

“ _I’m_ going to do that if you three keep talking.” Yuto came out of the back, scratching his head. “Loud enough to wake the dead.” 

“Sorry,” Yuri winced.

Yuto dropped his hand and shook his head. “No, I am. This is all my fault. My bright idea to spy on the Onimas, which led to me getting killed and now this..”

“Don’t worry about it. If I had been stronger, I’d have been able to revive you myself..” Yuri said quietly.

“I shouldn’t have gotten myself killed in the first place! My fuckup has caused more problems for everyone. It might get you killed if Tatsu does what he’s threatened. I should leave.”

Yuri growled, “I just got through with this with Ryon. No one is going anywhere. We’ll take care of everything somehow, okay? We’re all friends and friends help each other no matter what.”

Yuto raised an eyebrow. “You don’t know me.”

“Well, Kimito does and if he cares about you, so do I.”

A half smile appeared. “You know, that’s not an endorsement. Mito knows alot of shady characters.”

She chuckled, “I don’t care.”

The twins shook their heads. “Now we know why you two are perfect for each other.”

She gave them a small smile in response. 

Yuto tensed as the front door began to open, then relaxed when Kimito was revealed.

The wolf’s eyes widened. “You four planning trouble or something?”

Yuri smirked, “We might be.”

“And you didn’t invite me. I’m hurt.” He grinned as the others rolled their eyes.

Yuri chuckled and went to kiss his cheek.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, whispering “What is _really_ going on?”

She sighed, “Convincing everyone to stay even if it risks danger..”

“Is that all? Idiots, all of them.”

“That’s what I tried to tell them, but nicer,” she chuckled.

“You have a woman’s delicate touch. I’m a brute.” He kissed her lips with another grin.

She smiled and looked back at the others.

The twins were speaking quietly to each other, while Yuto was staring out the window.

Yuri sighed, “Everything will be alright guys. Just let me worry about everything.” She gave them a small smile before yawning, “I think I’m heading home now though.”

“You want an escort?” Yuto asked quietly.

“I’ll be okay,” she smiled. “Thanks though.” She kissed Kimito softly before heading out the door. She was almost home when she heard growls behind her.

“If it isn’t Kimito’s main squeeze…” Tetsu’s voice was surprised.

She turned, “What do you want?”

“To escort you home, of course.” His smile was mocking. “Can’t let the alpha’s mate get hurt in this dangerous world, can I?”

“Leave me alone,” she started walking faster.

He raced in front of her, shaking his head. “Now, now don’t be like that.”

Several rival wolves appeared, forming a ring around her.

She shifted and tried to jump over them.

Tetsu shifted, lunging for her throat as the others stood still.

She let out a loud howl, narrowly avoiding him. She bit into his leg roughly.

He yelped, twisting to bite into her back. He began to shake his head viciously.

She let out a whimper as she tried to kick him off. 

Suddenly, a blur rammed and sent him flying. A massive blue wolf snarled from his protective position above her.

She struggled to stand, growling weakly at the rival wolves.

The blue wolf guarded her as she moved, it’s growling growing louder as Tetsu recovered. It pushed Yuri into an open doorway, then launched itself toward the banished wolf.

Yuri tried to watch, laying down and keeping her eyes alert.

The blue wolf was steadily conquering Tetsu. The banished wolf howled suddenly. As if it was a cue, the other wolves leapt onto the blue, completely hiding it from view. Tetsu reverted, laughing as he began advancing on Yuri.

Yuri stood and growled at him before trying to get to the blue wolf. She bit into the other wolves, trying to pull them off.

They howled and thrashed, but finally released the downed wolf.

“I think we’ve made our point, boys. Let’s go.” Tetsu motioned and the group disappeared down the street.

Yuri nudged the blue wolf with her nose before sitting down and forcing healing energy into it. After it’s wounds were healed, she laid beside it, keeping an eye on it until she lost consciousness.

She woke quickly, sitting up and grimacing.

“Take it easy.” Davie touched her shoulder softly.

“The other one, are they okay?”

“He’s fine. Currently trying to reign Mito in before he goes nuclear.”

She nodded slowly, “Sorry..”

“For what?”

“Not being strong enough to fight them off..”

“Honey, they took down _Yuto_. He’s the strongest wolf I’ve ever met. There was no way you could have taken them out.” Davie ran a hand through the other girl’s hair. 

She nodded slowly again, “Okay..”

“Davie! Come calm him down before I do something I may regret!” Yuto’s voice was angry as it rang from the next room.

Yuri shook her head and tried to push herself up. 

“You should be resting.” Davie said disapprovingly.

“I’m fine.. I want to see Kimito.” She moved to the door and looked into the other room.

Kimito was in wolf form, snapping at Yuto who was trying to hold him back and growling dangerously.

“Kimito?” 

He stilled, blinking at her. He barked plaintively as Yuto refused to meet her eyes.

“Calm down guys.”

Slowly Kimito reverted, racing to wrap his arms around her.

“Everything is okay,” she said softly.

“I’m going to kill them all..” His voice was muffled in her shoulder as he trembled.

“It’s alright,” she rubbed his arms gently.

Yuto moved past them without a word.

“Hey, Yuto?” Yuri said quietly.

He paused, his eyes making contact with hers for a brief second.

“Thank you.. and sorry.”

His face registered confusion, then he shook his head and kept walking.

She sighed and hung her head.

Kimito took a deep breath, then released his hold. “I don’t know who is more angry, me or him.”

She nodded slowly and moved to sit down.

“I’m sorry I didn’t protect you. I should have suspected tetsu would try something.” Kimito sank to his knees in front of her.

“It’s alright. I should be stronger and should be able to protect myself..”

“Are you _kidding_ me? Half the Onimas were there, according to Yuto. You stood no chance. I’m just thankful he was able to fight them off. Tetsu would have killed you. He almost paralyzed you according to the twins.”

She sighed, “I just feel useless. I don’t want to have to be saved.”

He clasped her hand tight. “You’re not useless. Being overwhelmed is not weakness. You’re the one who keeps saying we need to rely on each other. Rely on us.”

She searched his face before nodding. “I’ll try.” 

He gave her a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri headed into the woods, shifting and starting to run. She felt free out there.

After a long while, she stopped at a pond and took a drink. She heard a loud shot before pain raced through her. She looked around quickly before starting to run for her life. 

Eventually, she collapsed under a tree, looking at herself and noticing a gunshot wound in her hip.

She whimpered and tried to shift back to call Kimito. She couldn’t manage it so she just laid there for a while. Soon, a few wolves approached her slowly. 

She growled slightly but one of them lifted her and carried her to a nearby cave. There were about six wolves and a few young puppies. They curled up around her and tried to help keep her warm. 

She tried to move but soon lost consciousness. 

When she woke, she found she was back in human form. The wolves were still curled around her and she pet them gently. 

The biggest one looked up and sniffed her then licked her face. 

She chuckled slightly before trying to stand. The big one helped her, pulling her onto his back before taking off toward the shop.

“How do you know where you’re going?” Yuri asked quietly.

The wolf sniffed the air and she nodded in understanding. 

A couple of the other wolves followed behind guardingly. 

When they finally got to the shop, she stood and pet the wolf again, “Thanks.”

She limped to the door and noticed them still staring at her.

Ryon chuckled from where he was lounging. “New friends?”

She nodded, “They helped me when I got hurt.” She headed inside and bandaged her partially healed wound up. 

She kept glancing out the window, noticing the wolves sitting there as if waiting for something. 

“They aren’t going to leave.” Yamae spoke from behind her.

“Why?”

“They’ve bonded to your spirit.” The wizard idly leafed through the receipts as he did paperwork.

“So they’re just going to hang out? Should I feed them?”

“I doubt that will be necessary. They are not pets, Yuri. Think of them as packmates, if you will. They will be here if you need them and will die to protect you.”

“So I’ve basically found a second pack?”

He beamed at her. “Exactly. At least I doubt you’ll have to deal with incessant snoring.”

She chuckled softly.

“Did we get a visit from wolf Santa?” Kimito’s face was confused as he entered.

She laughed, “I made friends.”

Yamae snickered “Wolf Santa?”

Kimito growled. “Shut up. How and why?”

“I was in the forest and ended up getting hurt.. they helped me.”

“Hurt?! Who?” Kimito eyed her with worry.

She shook her head, “I don’t know who. Probably a random hunter.”

Kimito didn’t look convinced, but dropped the questioning.

Loud growling sounded from outside, followed by a muffled cry.

Yuri quickly went outside to see what was happening.

Ryon lay stunned on the ground, a covered person looming above him. The wolves were growling, but keeping a distance.

“What the hell?!” Kimito asked angrily.

Yamae’s eyes went wide, then he was pushing them both back. “Don’t interfere.”

“Both of you are to return. Now.” The person spoke roughly as they glared at the twins.

“Yes sir.” Ryon slowly stood as Yamae gave Yuri a fleeting smile.

“If you don’t want to go with him, don’t go.”

“He is our Master. We can not disobey.” Both bowed to them. “Thank you for everything.”

The figure whirled, then snapped his fingers.

The twins rose and followed quickly without looking back.

Yuri growled angrily.

Kimito kicked the ground as the three disappeared.

“They don’t belong there..”

“We can’t fight a Master wizard.”

“Why?”

“He’ll kill you and make what happened with Tegran look like play fighting.”

She sighed, “They don’t belong there. I told them I’d help them no matter what. What if they don’t really want to be there? I have to do something.” 

“Believe me, they don’t want to be there.” Yuto snarled as he slunk out of the shadows. “Ryon is so terrified, he hasn’t slept in three days. But he’s more afraid of us being hurt or killed.”

Yuri nodded, “I’m going to try to free them, even if it kills me. Any idea where they are?”

The wolf nodded. “Castle a few miles away.”

Kimito nodded. “Call the pack. We’re taking them back.”

Yuto started dialing.

Two hours later, the pack stood waiting for Yuri to speak.

She looked at them for a moment then spoke, “Ryon and Yamae have been taken back by their master. However, they don’t want to be there. Whoever comes with me, we are going to rescue them. They might not be real wolves but they’re basically part of us anyway. They belong here with us, so we’re going to fight to get them back.”

“They’re pack. We don’t leave pack in trouble.” Saka said firmly. 

Kai nodded. “I’m not a wolf either. But I haven’t forgotten their help. We’re all coming.”

Yuri nodded, “Alright, let’s head out then.” She shifted and started in the direction of the castle. Her other pack began following her too. 

They could hear screaming as they approached.

A collective howl came from the shifters and their eyes blazed.

Yuri rushed in first, quickly assessing the situation.

The twins were chained in the center of a large room. White light was swirling and mingling with a soft purple as the Master stood chanting loudly. They were convulsing violently, bodies bruised and bloodied.

Kimito and Yuto lunged, knocking the Master to the ground as the rest of the pack swarmed in. Davie and Ro headed for the twins, but never reached them. They screamed as the Master muttered a spell and fell bleeding to the floor.

Yuri began pulling energy from the Master and pushing it into Davie and Ro along with her own healing energy.

The Master cried out, then sent a burst of black light straight at her.

Yuto howled and jumped in front of it, flying into the far wall and laying still.

“Don’t…” Ryon whispered, his voice raw.

Both the white and purple light blinked out as the Master’s attention switched to defense. Kai exhaled flame, his eyes startled when the Master brushed it away. He reverted as the wizard impaled him with a curved dagger, sinking to the floor.

Kimito and Saka howled, charging forward. They fell without a sound, blood splashing onto the floor.

“Please..stop!” Yamae yanked on the chains, his face streaked with tears. “We’re not worth dying for!”

Yuri closed her eyes, focusing on the Master. She pulled the energy from him rapidly, gathering it up inside her. After a few moments, she pushed a large shot of green light throughout the room, pouring into all of the pack members.

The Master swayed, then focused on her. “Impressive. But you aren’t strong enough to kill me.”

“No, but we are.” The twins took deep breaths, then closed their eyes and released their power in unison.

The Master screamed as the mixed light touched him, his skin bursting into flames. He turned to ash as Ryon and Yamae cried out and slumped against the chains.

Yuri went and released them from the chains, then poured her energy into them. With the help of her other pack, she got everybody back to the shop and settled onto couches and cots. She made sure everyone was healed before sitting beside one of the wolves who she decided to call Luna.

“Did..we do it?” Yamae asked haltingly. He was extremely pale, his voice almost inaudible.

“Yeah , just relax.”

He shook his head. “You should not..have gotten involved. There will be more trouble..”

“We decided we weren’t going to just leave you there. We’ll deal with trouble as it comes up. But you’re part of our pack, you’re important to us.”

There were tears in his eyes. “We can’t allow it. You should have left us.”

“Too bad, just deal with it. We care about you.”

He struggled to calm himself. “You are too kind.”

“Just being a friend.”

“Look up kind in the dictionary and it’s her picture.” Kimito remarked as he opened his eyes.

Yuri blushed slightly but chuckled in response.

Yuto coughed and rolled off the couch, his eyes only half open. “Yuri? You didn’t get hit by that, did you?”

She shook her head, “You shouldn’t have taken a hit for me.”

“That’s what friends do.” He winced and held his head. “Fuck, that hurt though.”

She sighed and poured a bit of energy into him to help the pain.

“Are you alright?” Kimito slowly went to her side, glancing at the twins with worry.

“I’ll be fine.”

He kissed her gently.

She smiled at him as they parted.

“Sleep with me?”

She nodded and took his hand.

He gave a shy smile and led her to the storeroom.


End file.
